An Internal Struggle
by itsjutme
Summary: Beca Mitchell is attending Barden University much to her displeasure. After her agreement with her dad to try things, she enters the world of acappella. Things start to change rapidly when she has a run in with a bubbly red head Chloe Beale. You'll see other character as well. UnBet'd. Rated T for language, possibly M for later chapters. R&R Please Disclaimer: Don't own the movie.


A/N: Hi everyone! Ok, so the movie's been out for a while. This has been written before but, give it a chance. All the mistakes I definitely own. I'm super new and super nervous. I really like Beca and Chloe's characters. They had some pretty interesting chemistry on screen. **Bold is Beca's inner thoughts!** Pretty much follows the movie with a few things in between. Please Read and Review. Tell me if I should continue. This is a Bechloe fic. Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or Beca or Chloe or any of them actually.

Chapter 1

Beca's POV (mostly)

It started with just a glance. Beautiful, sky blue orbs that sparkle like the moon's reflection shinning on the cerulean ocean. A friendly smile that can brighten anyone's day. Her personality beams stronger than the sun's piercing rays. Just being around her can warm you on the coldest of days. It's like watching the excitement of a child opening presents on Christmas morning. This favorable aura belongs to none other than Chloe Beale. She is so attentively open and carefree. Everyone that knows Chloe, is aware that she is definitely bubbly, chipper and aggressively _"friendly_". Friendly being an understatement. There are_No_ boundaries for Chloe. She just gets right up there in your personal space without a second thought.

That day in the quad, at the activities fair was the start of something I could never fathom in my life. I wouldn't change it for the world. I remember her approaching me about singing in the a cappella group. Also there was her bursting right into my shower naked and shameless, coercing me to sing with her and try out for the Barden Bella's. Showing absolutely NO signs of leaving, I give in. Trying to avert my wondering eyes from her body, I start singing "Titanium". When Chloe starts singing with me it's like a perfect vocal blend, hard concentration as we stare into each other's lustrous eyes. A jig saw puzzle made to fit. My heartbeat and body relaxed as a warmth rushes within. A radiant smile grows upon my face. I couldn't help myself to look at her beautiful form. She's _"pretty_ _confident about all this". _She definitely should be. My body's on overdrive. **Damn it!** My mind is thinking about all her curves and perky firm breasts. I still need a shower. After she leaves, I try to regulate my breathing and wait for my heart to beat normally again. My mind is clouded by unearthly thoughts. **Shake it off Mitchell!** She's a young woman, but so damn beautiful that she can warm her way into anyone's heart.

About a month passes, and those auditions are here. I haven't quite decided if I'm going or not. **Hell!** Who am I kidding, I want to see Chloe again. I shrieked at some of the guys and girls that auditioned. Some were an eye sore and God, Can anyone say tone deaf? There was only a few more misfits left to audition. Waiting on the side of the stage as I hear that the auditions just came to a close, Chloe sees me.

"_Wait!" "There's one more."_

"_Hello, I didn't know we had to prepare that song". _So, I grab a cup from their table and perform for the audition. When finished, I see Chloe beaming at me with her smile. After releasing a breath, I smiled back.

Sitting at my desk working on my mixes, suddenly a sheet is placed over my head and I'm being dragged out of my dorm. I hear the whisper of Chloe's voice telling me to relax. **What's happening?** The next thing I know is I can hear some other people in the room with me. There seems to be a warm sensation that I feel on the left side of my body. After a few minutes, I'm hearing voices speaking girls' names. Within minutes, the sheet was removed from my head. I realized I'm standing in close proximity of at least a dozen burning candles. **Is this some kind of fucking ritual?** About 9 girls are stand around me, when Chloe starts handing out these ugly ass scarfs. Aubrey explains that this is initiation to the Barden Bella's. Chloe is holding a chalice, offering the _"Blood of the Sisterhood"_. **These girls are nuts! **Chloe assures me that it's Boone's farm (crappy cheap wine) as she winks and smirks sexily at me. **Be still my beating heart. **We actually have to recite a ridiculous oath about not having sex with Treble Makers. **Seriously, is college this fucking whacked?!**

Outside for aca-initiation where everybody in the a cappella world get together and get stupid drunk, getting acquainted, "soften the beach" as Aubrey put it. Jesse comes up to me, pretty drunk telling me to get up on this level.

Sneaking up on me is a drunk Chloe, "Hi" as she grabs my arms.

"Oh" "Mmmm" **Any closer we'll be kissing!**

"I'm so glad I met you, I think that we're gonna be really fast friends".

Looking in those gorgeous eyes, "Yeah, well you saw me naked so" with an innocent yet flirtatious wink. **What am I doing?** My mind flooded with images of Chloe being naked in the shower with me again. Chloe needs to get some _giggle juice, _as she's shaking her tight ass back and forth in front of me. **What a cute ass! **As Chloe walked away, I watched as she swayed her hips back and forth. Jesse came back with a couple of drinks for the two of them, which she seemed to drink pretty quickly. So, as the party started to wind down, Beca was feeling pretty tipsy at this point. Between Jesse getting her the booze and her watching Chloe dancing and shaking her ass all night, Beca seemed to be feeling a bit warm (flustered is more like it). She can only imagine that it's the alcohol that's creating all these thoughts in her head. Finally nerd boy is passed out on one of the benches, which leaves me laying down looking up into the dark, star-filled sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see red locks bouncing in the air "Hey Bec, Becaaaaaaaaaaa" as she called out to me. She's pretty much sitting in my lap now.

"Chlooooooooo, party was awesome" slurring her words while intertwining her hands with Chloe's.

Chloe leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear, "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself tonight". Feeling Chloe's breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine and her movements on me sent a warm heat straight to my core.

Beca breathed, "I can't get you being naked out of my thoughts Chlo".

"Don't think Bec, - Act" she chuckled as she pressed her body onto Beca's. The shorter girl couldn't help but look between Chloe's sky blue eyes and full pink lips. She leaned up to Chloe's lips pressing them against her own. She couldn't help but let out a stifled moan into Chloe's mouth. Grazing her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip begging for entrance as she obliges and soon the battle for dominance occurs. Dancing tongues and hands entangled in each other's hair, neither one of them seems to be coming up for air until it's deemed necessary.

Finally after breaking apart for some air, there grew a long silence between them, not knowing what the other one is thinking. "I'm gonna go Chloe" The brunette gets up from the bleachers, moving quickly up the steps to get out of the amphitheater.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe yells.

Beca doesn't even turn around to acknowledge the red head. She picks up her pace and starts to sprint faster back towards her dorm room. Her inner thought are going crazy, her mind is spinning like the earths' axis. **"OH MY GOD! What the hell just happened?"**

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it follow the movie but review and give me your thoughts please Thanks for your support!


End file.
